


Rainwater & the Regalia

by banana_thief



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_thief/pseuds/banana_thief
Summary: A simple story about sex in the Regalia. Noctis/Ignis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rainwater & the Regalia**

ONE

Ignis cracked open a can of Ebony and watched as his prince fished.

Prompto was sprawled stomach-down on the short grass; he fiddled with his camera and a tiny smile tugged at his lips as he handled the device with fondness. Galdio sat cross-legged on a boulder, a little further off, watchful and upright as he polished his broadsword. Ignis stood and sipped his Ebony, loving the roasted bitter aftertaste that filled the back of his nose. He studied the Vesperpool Lake peppered with Lilly pads; it was so peaceful here and a nice contrast to their expeditious endeavors. The overhead clouds were voluminous and heavy, and the breeze felt blustery with an approaching rain.

“We best hurry and make camp,” Ignis said more to Prompto and Gladio than Noctis. “It might rain tonight and I rather we not set up the tent in the downpour.”

Prompto let out a tiny whine and Gladio roughed out a, “Right.”

Ignis watched as the two men stood up, gathered their things, and walked over to the campsite they spotted on the other side of the road. He stayed behind and continued observing Noctis.

This heir to the throne of Lucis was undeniably a strange one, Ignis thought with a shadow of a smile. He brought the Ebony to his lips and paused. 

Noctis looked so serene standing there with his fishing rod in his hands—dwarfed by the surrounding mountain range. Ignis wondered what the young man was thinking, with his deep blue eyes staring off... Noctis’ soft face was relaxed, yet his usual sangfroid held firm, stately as he stood waiting. No matter what he wore, today it was his casual clothes—his baseball cap, thick light blue jacket and jeans—he still maintained his princely poise. A trait he could never shake no matter how hard he tried.

Ignis took a sip and walked over to Noctis’ side. He didn’t say anything; he knew Noctis didn’t like being teased about his hobby, and that he also didn’t like comments about his technique. So Ignis stayed silent, he was used to Noctis’ slow pastime, and his occasional hours-long fishing binges. After all, Ignis had often accompanied him back in Insomnia. He’d drive the crown prince to a secluded lake and watch him fish, sometimes he’d even pull out a fishing rod as well, but he was never able to catch anything. And despite being bored out of his mind, Ignis was quite attached to those quiet moments he shared with Noctis. He longed for them.

“How’re you holding up, Specs?”

Noctis’ low voice startled him; he pushed up his glasses and looked over to his left at Noctis’ profile. The prince’s heavy-lidded eyes remained distant, far away and searching.

“I’m perfectly fine, Noct,” Ignis said. He loosened his shoulders. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah.” There was a pause, a hesitation caught in Noctis’ throat and Ignis cocked his head to it. The prince finally said, “Sometimes I think about that night.”

Ignis’ breath hitched. He knew exactly what Noctis was referring to.  _That_  night. When the four of them cleaned and tidied Noctis’ apartment, it was right before they left Insomnia. Prompto and Gladio had both fallen asleep in the living room, while Ignis and Noctis...

“Noct,” Ignis licked his suddenly dry lips, “I may have overstepped my bounds that night, I—”

“Lighten up Iggy, you’re not in trouble.” Noctis laughed, but he kept his gaze distant. “I just—think about it sometimes. That’s all.”

“Why, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Because I enjoyed it. Felt nice.” A tiny frown nipped Noctis’ face. He sighed and Ignis finished his now tepid beverage.

There was a heavy silence between the two men. Ignis couldn’t shake the image of the prince beneath him. Stripped, sweating and panting... Ignis pinched the space between his eyes. He hated that, being out of control, and he had certainly lost control that night. He peered over at Noctis—who reeled in his line, checked his lure, and casted it out—his face not betraying of any thought—let alone of that specific night.

Ignis looked around. They were still alone, save for the tiny fishing supply shack where the store keep was dozing off inside.

“Are you wondering why I brought it up?” Noctis startled him once more.

“I suppose...” Ignis couldn’t finish his sentence. He had no right doing what he did, and especially not again. Regis had personally asked him to watch over his son, not have sex with him. He placed his empty can of Ebony down and adjusted his suspenders. He felt horribly hot despite the cool breeze. He looked up at the heavy grey sky.

“You suppose I might want to do it again, right?” Noctis looked over his shoulder and smiled. It was his usual unintentionally smug smile, and it made Ignis’ heart rate speed up. But Ignis said nothing as he gingerly picked up his coffee can, and made his way to the Regalia. 

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The Regalia, the one constant, a friend. Ignis opened the driver side’s door, and placed his empty Ebony into the hidden trash bin along with his other emptied cans. He sighed and crawled inside, relishing the cool feel of the dark leather through the back of his button-down shirt. He closed the door, pulled off his glasses, and shut his eyes. He saw Noctis’ face—those blue irises and that soft little pout. He recalled the morning after they had sex, the scent of the young prince on his pillow, his discarded clothes at the foot of the bed…

A soft pattering on the roof of the Regalia roused him. He opened his eyes, sat upright, and slipped his glasses back on. He peered out the window and groaned at the grey world. It was raining. Ignis slipped out of the driver’s side, ready to retrieve his prince from the lake, but as he grabbed his jacket he spotted Noctis coming up the side of the road, fishing gear in tow with the hazy mountain range behind him. He had his hat tugged low—covering his eyes—but Ignis swore he saw a tiny smirk on his lips. Leaving his jacket behind, Ignis jogged over to help his friend with the equipment, his shoes slapping newly formed puddles along the way.

“Looks like you were right, Iggy,” Noctis said, a hint of laughter in his words as he handed over his tackle box. His fingertips brushed the inside of Ignis’ palm, but he felt little from that gentle touch. Ignis inwardly cursed the thick gloves he wore. A clap of thunder roared overhead, and the two men flinched. The rain drummed on, drenching them, and the two hurried over to the Regalia where Noctis handed the rest of his gear over to Ignis who stowed it away into the trunk.

Ignis shivered as pellets of rain slivered down the back of his neck. He snapped the trunk shut and looked over at Noctis—watched as the prince placed his hand onto the Regalia’s slick black roof. His clear blue eyes regarded the car fondly, almost with a hint of pride. The raindrops clung to his eyelashes.

Ignis looked away and cleared his throat. “I’m afraid we might need to wait out this rain for a bit in the car,” he said. Ignis’ hair was already matted to his forehead, his glasses foggy as he opened the passenger door for Noctis. After his prince was situated, he closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side. Once inside, the faint smell of rain and damp skin—sweet and petrichor—enveloped him. This was _not_ ideal, he gripped the steering wheel, feeling oddly overwhelmed.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis placed a hand onto his friend’s arm; it felt like fire through his damp sleeve. “You seem tense.” Ignis didn’t dare look at his prince, it would be the end of him. “It’s what I said earlier, isn’t it?” Noctis shifted in his seat. He pulled off his hat and fingerless gloves, and ran a hand through his hair. The sound of soft leather under shifting bodies, and the gentle drumming of water against steel and thick glass surrounded them. The windows were blurred. The outside world was gone—replaced by this thickly intimate space. “You regret it, don’t you Iggy?”

“No!” Ignis didn’t mean to turn so suddenly, he didn’t mean to pull at Noctis’ sleeve, he didn’t mean to startle him. “I just never envisioned the two of us…”

“What? Say it.”

“I never envisioned the two of us—”

“Fucking?”

Ignis pulled his hands away, his cheeks furiously hot. “Noct.” He finally got an eyeful of his prince, wet and disheveled, a small smirk pulled at the corners of Noctis’ mouth. There were layers there; Ignis believed his prince’s complexity was often dismissed as angst, but Ignis knew better. He was more than that, so much more. Ignis pulled out a cloth and cleaned his glasses, but before he could slip them back on Noctis gently pulled them out of his hand, and placed them on the dashboard. He tugged at Ignis’ gloves, right at the wrists, and slowly pulled them off. The world was truly a blur, his prince had been reduced to shapes, fuzzy colors, reduced to the smell of water and sweat—reduced to the feel of his cheek as Ignis slid his palm over it. They were inches apart.

“If I may—”

Noctis closed the distance, pushing their supple lips together. Ignis groaned at the urgency of Noctis’ tongue—took all of him in. Their tentative kisses turned fervent while their hands gripped and tugged at each other’s hair. Breathing through their noses, it felt uncomfortable—this position—they were drenched and steaming the windows. The relentless pattering of the rain made Ignis restless, or maybe it was the Ebony. Whatever it was Ignis couldn’t stop himself from freeing Noctis of his puffy vest, his jacket, his shirt. Their lips were locked as Noctis pulled at Ignis’ suspenders, forcing them off his shoulders—fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt—knuckles brushing against his smooth chest. Their mouths still sucking and tasting one another.

Annoyed with the limitations of the front seats, Ignis climbed his way over to the backseats, urging his prince to follow him, which he did. They were anything but graceful in doing so, but Ignis couldn’t care less as he gripped at Noctis’ shoulders and drew him closer—kissing along his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. His prince straddled him as his hands freed Ignis of his shirt, his suspenders hung at his sides. They kissed and caressed each other, their heat mingled. Noctis’ tongue was remarkable—soft. Ignis tasted salt, his skin felt tacky against Noctis’ chest, their kisses were wet and loud compared to the soft squeaks of the leather beneath them.

“I need you,” Noctis whispered near Ignis’ ear, and his lips brushed against his sensitive lobe, eliciting a shiver.

“How…” Ignis managed out. He couldn’t even finish a damn sentence.

Noctis reached around himself, he groped at the car’s floor and grabbed something—a bag. He fished inside and pulled out a tiny bottle. He shoved the cool plastic into Ignis’ palm and busied himself with their zippers. Ignis squinted at the bottle in his hand. Lube. He smiled and shifted his hips so Noctis could pull his pants and underwear off. He gasped at the hot, soft wetness that surrounded his cock. _This_ —the feel of his tongue swirling around the tip of his aching cock—was a sensation Ignis knew would always madden him, if he were so lucky. He gritted his teeth, arched, weaved his fingers through Noctis’ damp hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the feel of his prince’s mouth, lost himself in the gentle sucking, the long agonizing licks. The muffled slurps. Ignis hung his head back and exposed the full length of his neck, his hands still holding Noctis’ bobbing head.

“I’m—”

Noctis freed him, cutting off his pleasure as he tugged at his own cock now, hard and upright. Ignis sat up and popped opened the lube’s cap. He squirted the gel-like liquid onto their cocks. Noctis brought their cocks together—stroked them both—in one fluid motion. He squeezed them together, pressed and massaged them. Ignis coated his fingers with lube, reached around Noctis and teased his hole.

“Yeah, just like the Iggy. Play with it.” Noctis kept his stroking. He spread his legs apart, his chest pressed against Ignis’. They kissed, and Ignis continued toying with his prince’s hole. Noctis nipped at his bottom lip and Ignis forced a finger in, then he pushed in two, three. He stretched him—slow—relishing the heat, the tension. Noctis groaned into his mouth. “I need you. Ever since that night. It’s driving me crazy.” He chuckled quietly, and buried his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck.

“The feeling is mutual,” Ignis whispered and he sat upright, bringing his prince along with him. Noctis sat in his lap, his muscular thighs hugged his own. Noctis gripped Ignis’ cock and positioned it at his entrance, and with a small inhale he lowered himself, and eased his ass down. His head fell back, and a long, low moan escaped his parted lips. Ignis watched his prince’s face, as his hands held Noctis’ plump ass. It was incredible—being inside him—it aroused something dark and fiery within Ignis. 

Noctis rode him. He was slow at first, hips swaying, rocking—driving Ignis mad. And then Noctis gripped the seat behind him, and fucked him. Fast. Hard. Ignis was panting, cursing. He felt his balls tighten and he willed himself to not come, not yet, not until he felt that sweet, sticky load erupt from Noctis.

Noctis gripped Ignis’ chest, palmed his hard pecs as he continued to ride him. The Regalia was shaking with his effort. The rain continued its downpour, heavy and consistent. Noctis’ ass clenched around Ignis’ cock, and he felt that hot stickiness on his stomach, felt it dribble downwards and tangle their pubic hair. Finally. Ignis gripped Noctis’ thighs and pushed him down onto the middle arm—thrusted into him. Afraid he was hurting Noctis because his cries were so intense, animalistic. Ignis came. He filled his lover, and as he pulled out he gazed at his slickened panting prince, his chest rosy with their exchange, his stomach laced with pearly cum.

Ignis wanted Prompto’s camera so he could capture Noctis in that state. He'd keep the photo on him as a reminder of what they had shared, what Noctis had allowed him to see and experience. But he’d have to make do with a memory and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
